galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Sidious
"The dark side will serve you well." Lord Sidious otherwise known as Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine during the course of the Clone Wars and beyond to the days of the Empire. Sidious was trained by Darth Plagueis who taught him everything about the both sides of the force. The Light side and the Dark Side of the force. Until Sidious killed his master when he slept. Palptine wanted the Galaxy to be like it was in the olden days. With Hatred and evil. After the 2nd Death Star was partially made he was killed aboard it when Vader threw him down an elevator shaft. Lying Views For The Times "Doing these things are now the reasons why we do these. I will lie to keep my chancellor powers. This is going to be harder than ever" As he was young and very naive as you could be, Sheev was trained by Lord Plagueis the wise. And one night he murdered him while he slept. Sheev never wanted harmony he only wanted war. And so he became the senator for the planet of Naboo, to make sure if he was ever sworn in to office he could keep a war going on for years and he took the opportunity to do this during the time of the rise of the sith lords. Chancellor in Evil times During the start of the Clone Wars Palpatine managed to maintain his Sith and his nice way during the Clone Wars. Palpatine took over the previous Chancellor, Chancellor Finis Valourum. In a no-confidence vote, Palpatine was voted in as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, Palpatine had Count Dooku as his Sith Knight and was the best at hiding his identity and good to see these things happening. Evil Views Even if he managed to retain his evilness underhanded he refused to let the Clone Wars end when a bill was refused to stop the making of clones for the war. All Palpatine wanted was all Jedi to know that he was in charge that he was the boss. Palpatine wanted to bring down everything he didn't believe in. It was more then another way to fight for the way of lying. "My views are sometimes not the best but they are the views I see them as. It sure shows a lot of endangering and making sure. That others are doing.. my bidding!." 3 Siths in 1 Battle Wrath was taking care of his injured former apprentice known as Darth Xul on planet Xallax, just at the same time Sidious was having plans to destroy them. Sidious was on his way to Xallax and when he arrived he could directly sense where the two siths were. Sidious arrived to the small cave where Wrath started to sense him. Wrath was picking up his lightsaber and so did the injured Xul. Sidious came closer and when they met, a battle began immediately. Xul was weak and was no threat to Sidious, he just cut off both his arms and then his head. Wrath was just losing power and concentration after the loss of his apprentice. The thing Sidious didn't know was that Vicious also arrived. Vicious was taking his brothers side against Sidious. "There can only be two sith. A Master and Apprentice !" said Sidious, Wrath filled in "And you'll be the one to fall!". The battle continued, Sidious was powerful, more powerful then they both could imagine. Vicious was then attacking Sidious with all his power, but he was just getting pushed into a wall and faith. Wrath was now all alone, he fought for his life but nothing could save him. He was coming into a close-up against Sidious and that was when Sidious cut of both his legs. Wrath fell to the ground, destroyed. Sidious said; "You have lost, Wrath! Don't you see, you're dead!", then he used all his power and lighted Wrath till he died in pain. Vicious waked up and saw how his dead brother laid on the ground, dead! Vicious knew that this was the end of everything. He gave a last prayer to his Sister, Zevah Opress and to all his Brothers, then he attacked Sidious in a finale battle. Sidious were to strong and was then impaled by Sidious in the stomach. He fell to the ground lifeless. Sidious laughed and said: "three siths gone, two to go..." and pointed to Zevah and Lightning. He had a plan, a plan with the now Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. Category:Sith